2016 UEFA Champions League Final
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Atlético Madrid | team2association = | team2score = 1 | details = After extra time Report Real Madrid won 5–3 on penalties | date = 28 May 2016 | stadium = San Siro | city = Milan | man_of_the_match1a = | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | fair_player1 = | fair_player1title = | referee = Mark Clattenburg (England) | attendance = | weather = | previous = 2015 | next = 2017 }} The 2016 UEFA Champions League Final was the final match of the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League, the 61st season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 24th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. It will be played at the San Siro stadium in Milan, Italy, on 28 May 2016. The winners will earn the right to play against the winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League in the 2016 UEFA Super Cup. They will also qualify to enter the semi-finals of the 2016 FIFA Club World Cup as the UEFA representative. Background This final was the sixth tournament final to feature two teams from the same association, the third all-Spanish final, and the second between teams from the same city, fielding exactly the two teams that faced each other in the 2014 final, making it the seventh repeated final pairing. The all-Madrid final also guaranteed Madrid becoming the most successful city in the European Cup with 11 wins and 17 final appearances, and also in all UEFA club competitions with 16 wins, overtaking Milan with 10 wins and 16 final appearances in the European Cup and 15 wins in all UEFA club competitions. Real Madrid reached a record 14th final after a 1–0 aggregate win against Manchester City, with a chance to win a record 11th title. Previously they won finals in 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1966, 1998, 2000, 2002, and 2014, and lost in 1962, 1964, and 1981. This was also their 18th final in all UEFA club competitions, having also played in two Cup Winners' Cup finals (losing in 1971 and 1983) and two UEFA Cup finals (winning in 1985 and 1986). Their manager, Zinedine Zidane, who scored the winning goal for Real Madrid in the 2002 final, has the chance to become the seventh man to win the Champions League as both player and manager, joining Miguel Muñoz, Giovanni Trapattoni, Johan Cruyff, Carlo Ancelotti, Frank Rijkaard, and Pep Guardiola. Atlético Madrid reached their third European Cup final after defeating Bayern Munich on away goals (2–2 on aggregate). Their previous two European Cup finals in 1974 and 2014 both ended in defeats, to their semi-final and final opponents Bayern Munich and Real Madrid respectively. Atlético Madrid have also played in three Cup Winners' Cup finals (winning in 1962, and losing in 1963 and 1986) and two Europa League finals (winning in 2010 and 2012), with their most recent Europa League triumph in 2012 led by current coach Diego Simeone. He has the chance to join fellow Argentinians Luis Carniglia and Helenio Herrera as the only non-European coaches to win the European Cup/Champions League. If they win the Champions League, they will join Juventus, Ajax, Bayern Munich, and Chelsea as clubs to have won the three main European club competitions. On the other hand, if they lose, they will become the first team to lose their first three European Cup finals. Apart from the 2014 final, won by Real Madrid 4–1 after extra time, the only previous Madrid Derby matches in European competitions were in the 1958–59 European Cup semi-finals, where Real Madrid won 2–1 in a replay, after a 2–2 aggregate draw, and in the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League quarter-finals, where Real Madrid won 1–0 on aggregate. Venue The San Siro, officially known as Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, was announced as the venue of the final at the UEFA Executive Committee meeting in Nyon, Switzerland, on 18 September 2014. This will be the fourth European Cup/Champions League final hosted at the stadium, following previous finals in 1965, 1970 and 2001. The San Siro was built in 1925 and opened in 1926 as the home of A.C. Milan, and was sold to the city in 1935. F.C. Internazionale Milano became tenants in 1947, and the stadium has been shared by the two clubs ever since, with Inter winning the first European Cup final played at the stadium in 1965. The 2016 final will mark the first time a final has been held at the San Siro where neither of its tenants will be able to win the competition, as Milan and Inter failed to finish in the top three of the 2014–15 Serie A and therefore did not qualify for the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League. The stadium was used as a venue in the 1934 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 1980, and the 1990 FIFA World Cup. Its current capacity is 80,018, but is reduced to just under 80,000 seats for UEFA competitions. Road to the final Note: In all results below, the score of the finalist is given first (H: home; A: away). Pre-match Ambassador The ambassadors for the final are former Argentine international player Javier Zanetti, who won the Champions League with Internazionale against Bayern Munich in 2010, and former Italian international player Paolo Maldini, who won five European Cups wth Milan. Logo UEFA unveiled the brand identity of the final on 27 August 2015 in Monaco ahead of the group stage draw. The logo features the Milan landmark Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II. Ticketing With a stadium capacity of 71,500, a total amount of 46,000 tickets were available to fans and the general public, with the two finalist teams receiving 20,000 tickets each and with 6,000 tickets being available for sale to fans worldwide via UEFA.com from 1 to 14 March 2016 in four price categories: €440, €320, €160, and €70. The remaining tickets were allocated to the local organising committee, UEFA and national associations, commercial partners and broadcasters, and to serve the corporate hospitality programme. Opening ceremony American singer Alicia Keys will perform in the opening ceremony prior to the match, the first time it has featured live music performance. Italian tenor Andrea Bocelli will perform the UEFA Champions League Anthem. Related events The 2016 UEFA Women's Champions League Final will be held two days prior, on 26 May 2016, at the Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore in Reggio Emilia. The annual UEFA Champions Festival will be held between 26–29 May 2016 at Milan's Piazza del Duomo. Match Officials English referee Mark Clattenburg was announced as the final referee by UEFA on 10 May 2016. Goal-line technology The goal-line technology system Hawk-Eye was used for the match. This was the first UEFA Champions League final to employ goal-line technology, following approval by the UEFA Executive Committee in January 2016. Details The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw, which was held on 15 April 2016 at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. |score= 1–1 |aet = yes |report= Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= Ramos |goals2= Carrasco |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance= |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) |penalties1=Vázquez Marcelo Bale Ramos Ronaldo |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Griezmann Gabi Saúl Juanfran }} |valign="top"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:50%"| |} See also *2016 UEFA Europa League Final *2016 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *2016 final: Milan 2016 Final Category:Atlético Madrid matches Category:Real Madrid C.F. matches